Choices
by Sins007
Summary: "After the event of Malachor, everyone has been affected in one way or another, but I am not finished with The Boy yet. In fact, This was just the beginning..." -Maul. ( Feels and fluff Alert! Because we all need it after the season 2 finale :3 )
**Hi everyone!**

 **For those who aren't used to my work, I wanted to specify that English isn't my mother tongue, but this One-Shot ideas were lingering in my mind since Twilight Of The Apprentice.**

 **For those waiting for the next chapter of 'The Apprentice's Bond' I'm sorry for it will be delayed a little. I needed to get those ideas out of my mind to be able to continue focusing on my main story. Thanks you for your understanding. I hope this little side dish will be to your liking too :3**

 **Sorry in advance if I made any spelling mistake or grammar error. I try hard to correct them, but it seems that some still find their way inside XD**

 **Also, there's a great story set after the event of Malachor. It's named 'Everything has a reason or not?' by thewholewolrdismagic. If you hadn't read it, you should! Go encourage it! :D**

 **Have a nice reading time :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing!**

 **The choice;**

One week had passed since the event of Malachor.

Everyone was coping with the aftershock the best they could, but the ambiance was mostly cold.

Ezra, pondering in his room with anger, had opened the Sith Holocron and closed it as soon as it did! His feelings had already done so much damage, no way he would push more on that way for now! He hid the object of his temptation behind his pillow and walked away to clear his mind. Since then, he's been mostly absent minded and only talked to others when they would directly adress him. And when he did, it was with the less words he could.

Kanan passed most of his days in his room, doing no one knew what in there. It made Ezra deal with mixed emotion as relief and concern were battling inside of him. Relief that he had not to face his Master's wrath... and concern that his Master may no longer see him as a worthy apprentice. And he would be right! He no longer deserved his teaching. He made him trust him, and it cost him his sight and Ahsoka's life!

Ezra hit a stone with his foot, throwing it as far as he could. He was still walking near the camp barriere. Far from everyone. Far from their glances. They were either looking at him with sad, concern or pity looks... and it was starting to make him sick. He didn't deserve their concern, but he couldn't face their sadness and their pity as he knew they were right to look at him like that. And that's what made it the most unbearable...

-"Hey, Kid!"

The voice of Zeb startled him! He turned to look at him, surprised, hesitant.

-"Hey, Zeb... Something's wrong?"

-"No, no! I... I just wanted to know if I could ask your help with something." he was rubbing the back of his neck, but manage a smile for the boy.

Zeb was cool. He was one of the few who would ask things from Ezra. The others seemed to wish to let him breath after what happened, but he needed distractions. Distractions from his own thoughts, from his inner loneliness, from his guilt... And, somewhere, he had the feeling that, once, Zeb had felt the same way as him. Maybe after the destruction of his own planet...

Ezra managed a little smile too, calmer than before. -"Sure. What can I do for you?"

-"You see, there's this thing I need to lift and I can't find a good grip on the mountain's side. It'd be easier if I could climb with my two hands. Do you think you could..."

-"Sure, Zeb. I'll lift your package after you'd get to the top for you to take it."

-"That's... not exactly what I had in mind."

Ezra looked perplexed. What did his friend had in mind?

...

-"That's not exactly what I thought it would be." said Ezra growling, nearly shouting to be heard above the wind roar, sweat pearling from his forehead.

He was gripped on the Lasat shoulder with one arm, the other tend toward a big box floating in the air with his Force. Zeb was climbing with his claws on the edge of a sharp mountain pillar, careful not to make a false movement.

-"I know. But the strong wind keeps the pilots from approaching the top of this pillar and it'd be the best spot to place another device. They said it would push the aracnea farther." explained Zeb loudly to be heard, as exhausted as the boy.

They had covered most of the way up. Ezra's arm was starting to shake. It was becoming harder to keep the box levitating, but the top of the pillar was now in sight. He couldn't let go. He couldn't let Zeb and the others down. Not again, not anymore...

One big blow of wind destabilized the boy, grabbed back at the last second by the Lasat clawed foot! No, no he couldn't let go! His fear quickly became rage, keeping his hold on the metal crate.

-"Kid! Are you okay?!" shouted Zeb.

Ezra, at the sound of the worried voice, snapped out of his anger, realizing he had used it once more! The box started to fall!

-"Oh no! No no no no!" pleaded Ezra to the falling box.

Zeb let himself slide a few meters down.

-"Get it back! Quick, kid. You don't want to make that climb again!"

Ezra concentrated on the box and got it back, panting. Zeb stopped their fall, took a deep breath and rushed the last part of their ascent. Once on the top, they secured the box with hooks and chains and let themselves fall on the ground to breath.

Ezra was the first one to break their silence, pitiful.

-"I'm sorry Zeb. I nearly screwed up. I... I'm just so sorry." He was covering his eyes behind his elbow, hiding his tears. But he couldn't control the sobbing in his tone.

Zeb rose up, taking the boy by his shoulder.

-"But you haven't screwed. We got it done together..." he hesitated for a second. "Is this the first time you apologize aloud since you came back?"

Ezra didn't answer, but he couldn't hide his cry anymore. The Lasat took his friend in his arm, holding him tightly.

-"Everyone screw up once in a while. But living without facing it keep you from living anymore. I know what it is, trust me. I couldn't live with myself after I let my people die. I was so ashamed to have let them down. That is, until the crew found me and give me another goal. And until you convinced me to listen to Chava and make amends to the tragedy I couldn't stop."

Ezra was calming with each gentle word is friend was saying. Soon, he was just there, cowering in his soothing hold, tired but calm.

-"You should apologize directly to Kanan, too. You'd feel better after." continued Zeb.

-"I... I can't. I'm afraid. I fear he wouldn't listen. I... I fear he'd reject me."

-"You'll have to do it one day. The sooner you'll get it done, the easier it will be to move forward."

The boy remained silent. They stayed like that for a moment, then Zeb asked;

-"You better now?"

-"Yeah. Thanks Zeb. I needed a second to breath."

-"I know. That's why I volunteered you for this task."

-"What told you I was gonna accept?" Ezra retorted, surprised.

-"I just knew, 'cause you've got a good heart, Kid. Never forget that."

Ezra nodded, not sure if he could really believe him.

-"We need to go down the way we got up. Ready to return on solid ground?"

Another nod. He climbed back on Zeb shoulder and they let themselves securely slide to the bottom of the pillar.

...

-"A mission?!"

Ezra and Zeb were taken by surprise by Hera's announce. The Twi'lek was right in front of the Ghost, along with Sabine... and Kanan.

-"Yes. We need supplies and a rebel partizan let us some crate on a planet nearby. We'll be back in no time. You can come along if you want, Zeb." added Hera.

The Lasat threw a glance at Ezra. The boy just turned his head, but it was clear he felt let down.

-"I'll go get prepared. You should too, kid." and he pushed him gently.

-"You don't need to force yourself, Ezra." said Kanan, gently. "If you prefer to stay here and take it slow, we won't mind."

-"No." Answered the boy promptly, staring at Hera 'cause he couldn't stand to look at Kanan like that. "I'll come too. I can still help!"

-"I know. Just... don't push yourself too much." Hera was so nice... so nice that it was painful right now.

Their concern would have been welcomed, if it had been done at another time. But he needed to do something else than 'take it slow'. He needed to show Kanan he could still trust him.

-"You said yourself that it'd be an easy mission. We just go there, grab the crate and come back. What can go wrong with that plan?"

Normally, someone would have made fun about Kanan's plan always screwing one way or another... but no one mentioned it this time. They all felt incredibly uneasy right now.

-"We depart in 5 minutes. Be ready, everyone."

...

They landed the Phantom on a little deserted planet. The crates were in a little clearing surrounded by enormous trees. They had half of the shipment inside the ship when Kanan suddenly turned to listen at something no one else had heard.

-"What's wrong, love?" inquired Hera.

-"There's something farther in the bushes. I'll go to make sure this planet isn't deserted for some dangerous reason. Chopper, come over here." He took the little droid metallic arm and started to walk forward.

-"Kanan..." started awkwardly Ezra, making the Jedi turn his head to him. "If... if you'd ask me, I'd help you."

-"I know, Ezra. That's why I didn't ask you."

The boy's heart twinged as he dropped his head. For him, it was definitely clear that he had lost his Master's faith...

Hera posed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

-"He'll be back soon. Let's finish to charge those crates."

He nodded and followed her, throwing a light glance at Kanan disappearing into the wood.

-"There's one damaged crate." Zeb told them when they reached him.

-"We should open it to see if its contents are damaged too." agreed the Twi'lek.

As Zeb crouched himself to open the box, Ezra felt a tingling in the back of his head.

-"Something's wrong..."

He grabbed Sabine and Force jumped at the last second! The crate exploded, diffusing a strong dark grey smoke. Zeb and Hera coughed while breathing the gas, falling on the ground not long after.

-"What was that?!" Shouted Sabine, grabbing her blasters and looking around.

-"Well done, Ezra." an old voice enthusiastly rose from behind them. "Very good reflexes."

The old Zabrak, Maul, was walking toward them, smiling.

-"Who's the guy?" asked Sabine, pointing her weapons at the stranger.

-"Maul..." Ezra's voice trembled with anger.

-"Isn't he the guy who..?"

-"Yes." answered Ezra, reaching for his lightsaber by rote. Aw, right. It was destroyed by Vader! Good thing he had thought to take back his electric sling shot. He aimed at the former Sith.

-"Did something happen to your blade, young one? Don't worry, we'll make another one. A better one. Together."

-"I don't know what you've got in mind, Maul, but get away from us. I'll never trust you again!"

The former Sith was coming really to near for comfort. Sabine stood in front of Ezra, shooting the old man. He flipped over them, deflecting her shots back at her and landed in the mid of the smoke. The Mandalorian fell back on the ground in pain. Ezra crouched beside her to check if she was alright. She nodded and rose hardly on an elbow. Her blasters were broken by the back shots...

They glanced at the smoke dissipating. Maul had moved Hera beside Zeb, still both unconscious. He was leaning above them, holding something looking like a syringe on the Twi'lek's throat.

-"I don't need your trust, young one. I only need you to fear the consequences of your distrust."

He pushed the metallic syringe a little more on the skin, moving his thumb on top of it.

-"No, don't!" yelled Ezra. "What do you want?"

-"If you come with me, I won't have to kill your friends."

The boy was taken by surprise. What could he want with him? Maybe the Holocron? He didn't have it on him, he had let it in his room, on the Ghost!

-"Well?" inquired Maul at the hesitation of the young man.

-"I... I'll go with you." He let go of his sling shot, the electric ball disappearing.

-"Ezra, no, don't!" shouted Sabine, grappling his arm.

-"You've made the right choice." replied Maul with satisfaction, swiftly injecting Hera and Zeb with the syringe!

-"What, no!" Said Ezra, desperately tending a hand toward Maul. "I already said I'd go with you!"

-"And if you spoke the truth, then what I am doing is of no consequences." he rose and pressed a point on his leg. A compartment opened and he hid the syringe in it. "Now, come. My ship isn't far."

Ezra tried to stand up. Sabine was still clinging to his arm.

-"Ezra, you don't have to. Let's call Kanan, he'll..."

-"No, Sabine. Take care of the others." He sadly posed a hand on hers to stop her from pulling a bomb. He pulled on his own arm to release it, and walked away with the former Sith. Maul held an arm around the boy's shoulder, throwing an evil victorious glance at the girl.

...

They traveled in silence in Maul's ship, but, as soon as they had landed on another forestry planet, Ezra asked the questions that were burning his lips.

-"How did you knew we were going to be on this planet?"

-"Like I knew you were going to be on Malachor. I saw it." Maul answered with his mild voice, pointing his own head.

-"You told me your ship crashed!" jolted Ezra.

-"And it did." agreed the Zabrak.

-"You said you were alone for a long time!" continued the boy, his anger growing.

-"It seemed rather long, waiting for you to come." replied Maul, still calm. Even smiling.

-"Why would you need me now? In the temple, you needed my help to get the Holocron, but I don't have it right now!"

-"I don't need it anymore." answered Maul sadly. "The temple has already collapsed with his destructive power."

-"Then, why would you go that far to get me?" still asked Ezra, exasperated.

-"I told you on Malachor. I can't kill Vader and his Inquisitors alone."

-"I hate them too." growled the boy. "But why should I help you?"

-"Because, we are the sames. You entrusted me with your past, who was very much alike mine."

-"It's true." agreed hardly Ezra.

-"Then, we're perfect for each other!" the old Zabrak smiled again.

-"I thought the same thing too." Maul's smile grew wider. Ezra frowned. "About Kanan."

This crushed the old Zabrak smile. He stood to Ezra's eyes level, angry.

-"Do you know what I injected in your friends?" Ezra shook his head, growing anxious. "It was latent nanomachines. If I press again on the syringe's button, they'll be eaten from the inside."

Ezra gasped, fear taking hold of his eyes.

-"But, don't be afraid." continued Maul with a low honeyed voice. "As long as you stay beside me and help me with my revenge, I won't need to kill them."

Ezra closed his eye, his chin down. Looked like he'll have to abide until he find a way to retrieve the syringe... hidden in the mechanical leg... sure, easy task.

-"Now," Maul stood up. "Let's continue your training."

-"Training?" retorted Ezra, still frowning. "I'm not your apprentice!"

-"Oh?" answered the old Zabrak with false surprise. "But, as soon as in the temple, from the moment you listened to me and used what I was teaching you, you became my student and, therefore, I became your Master."

-"I already have a Master..." replied the boy with a low voice, uncertain if he could really think that of Kanan.

-"Then, it means that you have two Masters... at least, for now. And, one day, you'll have to choose one of them."

Ezra dropped his head, pondering.

-"We'll have to make a fire to warm ourself from this night's cold. Cut down this tree for us."

The boy looked at the tree Maul was pointing, then glanced at his dual-lightsaber.

-"Hun un." The old Zabrak smiled again, shaking his head, something passing in his eyes. "Not with a tool. You'll need only your mind."

Ezra turned to the tree, raised his hand and started concentrating. It was big... no, it was huge! And his roots must have been ingrained really far in the ground. But he continued mentally pulling on it, knowing what would be the former Sith answer if he was to stop. He used his rage. It grew in him, releasing his might!

-"That's it, young one! Use your anger!"

The tree was shaking, nearly to the point of vibrating. It broke at his bottom and fell, hitting hard the ground, crumbling apart.

-"Not bad." Maul walked to the fallen tree and took a piece of wood. It crumbled to dust in his hand. "You have the strength, but you'll need the technique."

-"What's wrong with the technique?" retorted Ezra, panting, hands on his knees. "I used my anger, like you taught me."

Maul turned swiftly to him, Force choking the boy off the ground!

-"If I was to use only my anger, I would have crushed your throat right now. Not a really good method if you want to interrogate someone." He let Ezra fell on the ground, searching air to breath. "No, you have to seize your emotion and control them. To _use_ your anger, not let it use you!"

Ezra stood up, massaging his throat, frowning.

-"Now, take down another tree." continued Maul. "And this time, make logs, not dust."

...

Later that night, the two men were silent, fixing the campfire, eating some meat Maul had hunted while the boy had destroyed five others trees before he could succeed. Ezra had nothing more to ask the old Zabrak. He only wanted to find a way to get away... but, if he was successful, was he really to return with the crew? With Kanan?

Disturbing their meal, spotlight appeared in the sky! The Phantom was approaching, its door opened showing Kanan holding the hilt of his lightsaber.

-"Remember, Ezra. If you leave me, I'll have to kill your friends." whispered Maul.

The boy swallowed with a light nod. They stood and look at the Jedi jump on the ground not far from them, the ship still floating.

Kanan's voice was menacing. -"Give me back my apprentice, Maul."

Did he really meant that?! Ezra heart skipped a beat.

Maul took his lightsaber, and tend it to the boy, speaking loud enough for Kanan to hear him. -"Take this and drive him away. Show him that you don't need him anymore."

Ezra took the blade in his hands, trying to hide their tremor.

-"Ezra, I can sense your fear. You don't have to listen to him." said Kanan firmly.

-"You're wrong." replied the boy. "I have to!" and he rushed at the Jedi, igniting one blade of the weapon.

They clashed a few times, but soon Maul moved his hand and choked Kanan like he did with Seventh!

-"Now, Ezra! It is time you choose your Master!"

-"Yes, you're right." agreed the boy, trembling while raising the red blade. "But it's hard."

The old Zabrak approached from behind to support him.

-"I know, but you can do it." he encouraged him, his eyes shining with malice.

-"Thanks you." Ezra ignited the second blade and pierced Maul's leg! "For having given me the choice!"

He removed the blade, making it rotate and forcing the former Sith to retrieve his hand, dropping Kanan. Maul retreated a few steps back, incredulously looking down on his damaged leg. The hole was where he had hid the syringe...

Throwing a glance back at the running Padawan, he mentally pulled on his lightsaber. Kanan turned to grab Ezra by his cloth.

-"Let it go!" ordered Kanan.

The boy released the weapon and the Jedi Force jumped with him in the floating ship. The door closed on Maul's wrath shout and the Phantom flew in the direction of the space.

-"It seems that a Master, too, can learn from his student." mumbled the old Zabrak, furious. "Next time, I won't give you the choice..."

...

Kanan and Ezra were on the Phantom floor, panting. Ezra closed his eyes, frowning.

-"Why did you come to retrieve me?" he asked with a bitter tone.

-"Why?" answered Kanan surprise. "Shouldn't you say 'Thanks you'?"

-"I thought..." Ezra was hesitant. "I thought you were fed up of me."

-"Why would you think that?!" the man retorted, jolting.

-"You shut yourself in your room, didn't talk to me in a week! And when I proposed to help you, you refused my help!" shouted the boy, wavering between anger and sadness.

-"I didn't ask for your help because I didn't wished you to feel obliged to me." was Kanan's calm answer.

-"Well, sure I'd feel obliged!" Continued Ezra, angry. "It's my fault you were blinded! Everything... all of it was because of me!"

-"No" Kanan answered, still calm. Even sad. "I should have seen it coming. Well, I did, but I shouldn't have let my guard down. If I had been more focused, I could have blocked his strike. And, most of all, I should have been able to convince you not to trust him. If I had been a better teacher, if I had taught you better, his temptation wouldn't have been one."

He leaned toward Ezra and posed a hand on his shoulder. "If I had been able to trust more my own feelings, I would have held my point and get you out of there before it was too late."

Ezra was trembling, his voice too.

-"Why? Why do you always do that?! Why are you always taking all the blame?!"

-"Because, I am your Master. Your faults are my faults." the man stated firmly.

Ezra couldn't stop his tears to fall. Kanan took him, hugging him in his arms.

-"Sometimes, you have to say No. Even if it would hurt the other's feelings. I choose to listen to you, even If I knew it was wrong, by fear of hurting you." He took a deep breath and continued. "I've experienced so many things in my life, and many that I'd rather forget. But, if I want to be a good teacher, I have to see them as lesson and show you how not to repeat the same mistakes I did."

-"So, why? Why were you hiding yourself in your room?" retorted Ezra, still sobbing.

-"I was practicing. I had failed you in this temple and I needed to become a better teacher for you. I needed to rise above my new condition and be able to face you, proud, still able to teach you."

-"You're unbelievable! You did that, and all for me?" replied the boy, incredulous.

-"Growing up, you'll realize that life will send you more and more choices along your life, always harder than the one before. But you have to remember. It's not how you fall that count. It's how you choose to rise up and walk again, proud and stronger than before."

They stayed like that, Kanan still holding Ezra a little longer, until the boy rose his head to look directly at Kanan's face for the first time in a week.

-"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that happened."

-"I know. Thanks you for having taken the courage to tell me. You took the right choice."

...

 **Thanks you Everyone for having read this One-Shot! I hope it was to your liking! :D**

 **Did you recognize the treat Maul used? I took it from season one of the Teen Titans 2003 show (you know, the one that was way better than this new Teen Titan go thing -_-' Now don't throw rocks at me. If you love this show, you have the right to. I just can't get to like it, even after having watch them all...)**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked my Star Wars Rebel's adaptation to it. :3 Please, tell me your thoughts about it. I wish to continue improving my writer's skills :3**

 **See you soon and, until that, Take Care! :D**


End file.
